


it had to be zombies

by lionheartedgirl



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: (nothing major but mentions of things), Gen, Zombies, just an odd case of the week, nothing graphic and all to non actual people, or your welome to not, slight spoilers for S5, violence show related, your welcome to see this as an ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/pseuds/lionheartedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The good thing about this all was that zombies really were slow and stupid in their strange little universe. Duke hoped that wasn’t just a Haven thing. You know, in case that whole Zombie apocalypse thing came true. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	it had to be zombies

Duke swung his machete, knocking off another zombie’s head. 

The good thing about this all was that zombies really were slow and stupid in their strange little universe. Duke hoped that wasn’t just a Haven thing. You know, in case that whole Zombie apocalypse thing came true. 

Because really, would he even be surprised if it did? For all he knew this was the damn start of it. 

A trouble releasing zombie’s on to the earth and multiplying every time one died. 

Duke looked back at Audrey and Nathan, they had formed a semi-circle when the attack started, each of them with a machete that Duke provided. Though Audrey was much more at ease with it than Nathan seemed to be. 

Audrey decapitated two with one swing and they fell to the ground. 

Finally giving up on his machete, Nathan threw it at the nearest one, pulling out his gun and shooting each of them in the head. 

Apparently that worked too. 

Duke wondered if that was just a guess on Nathan’s part or they had discovered it before he found them. 

“Seriously?” Nathan swung around, gun still in his hand as he looked for more danger. “Zombies? You had to create zombies.” 

“Hey, I did _not_ create them okay? A trouble did. A trouble _I_ did not activate. Somebody else did and is taking it out on us.” 

“I’m more curious about why you have so many machetes,” Audrey said. “Were you planning for a zombie apocalypse?”

Duke rolled his eyes. 

“As long as it’s legal, you don’t get to know what kind of arsenal I have.” Duke told her with a small grin.

She sent a small smile back. 

“Seriously though, zombies.” Nathan repeated. 

“I DIDN’T DO IT.” Duke repeated back at him, “Ask Audrey, it was the…witch person inside of her that created all these troubles in the first place.” 

“Sorry,” Audrey shrugged, “I have five hundred years of lifetimes tunneling into my head, it’s all hard to decipher.” 

“Still I feel like I shouldn’t be the only one yelled at.” Duke said, glancing at Nathan, “You could at least curse Mara to the heavens or something. Curse Haven for being… _Haven_.”

“I, as always, prefer yelling at you.” Nathan told him. 

“Uh, not to break up the lovefest, guys,” Audrey said looking around them, slowly returning to battle pose. “But there regenerating again and we still don’t have a car.” 

“Great, that’s just great.” Duke mumbled turning back to his position and zombies. 

The ones in front of him were convulsing, meaning soon there would be duplicates and duplicates of them. Put one down wake up two more. 

It was like an evil math problem. 

There was a noise behind him, to his left, and then a gun shot rang out. 

“I know I say it a lot, but I really do hate you, Duke.” 

Duke cut off the head of the nearest zombie. 

“Oh come on, you know you secretly love me and the adventure I bring to your life.” 

“I’m a cop, in Haven,” He replied, “Didn’t know I needed more adventure.” 

“Oh, come on, Nathan,” Audrey said, and you could practically hear the grin in her voice, “You know you love it.” 

And then she beheaded three zombies at once. 

Duke already knew better than to piss Audrey off. But now he could add _‘give Audrey a machete’_ to the list of the things he knew that he shouldn’t do except in case of emergency.

Which was what a mini-zombie apocalypse was.


End file.
